Lyoko In Kinderland
by feed apollyon
Summary: The adventures of the lyoko crew in kindergarten!


**Hello again! This is my brad new story, Lyoko in Kinderland. This story unlike my others, feature the Lyoko crew as kids in kindergarten. I will try and incorporate some lovey-dovey feelings between the kids, but I can't get into detail since they are only five! This story is dedicated to my brother who is in kindergarten. He inspired me to think about what kindergarten is like now. I'm so old; I forgot what it was like. So, here is my tale about tiny minds in a big grownup world. **

A short, shy and blond boy walked into the play area clinging to his mother's leg. His bright blue eyes hidden behind foggy frames of glasses glanced around the jungle gym before him nervously. The trembling he was making was only making him look even smaller than he already was with his uniform draping over his petite frame like a window curtain.

"Com on Jeremie," his mother urged as she pried him from her leg. "Go play with the other girls and boys on the playground. Hey look! There are swings! I know you love the swings."

The persuading didn't even make the boy budge. It was obvious that he was not a social butterfly and would have a lot on trouble finding new friends. Being a new kid in a brand new school was harder than it looked, especially for a for year old, shy boy like Jeremie.

---------

"Hey Ulrich, look at that new kid!" shouted a chubby boy obnoxiously. He was pointing at Jeremie standing at the other end of the playground. Ulrich, the blond boy's neighbor flipped his head around and looked in the direction his best friend was pointing at. Sure enough, a new kid, scrawny little thing he was, stood trembling at the playground. His tiny hands were tugging at his uniform that fell just above his knees.

"C'mon Max, let's go check him out." The brunette boy raced over to the new kid with the blond bounding behind him. Max was a bit of a tubby child, but that had no effect on how fast or strong he was. With all of the food he ate, he had endless amounts of energy.

"Hello there squirt," Max said while sticking out his chubby hand. Jeremie took it hesitantly and shook it gently. "My name is Max!" he shouted proudly.

Jeremie nodded and said, "Mine is Jeremie. You know, you are a bit of an odd child," in a matter of factly tone. It was pretty evident that Jeremie was a smarter child from his big vocabulary. In his old town he was in first grade, but because of age restrictions in the new town he was sent back to kindergarten.

"Yep," said Max, puffing out his chest in a bragging manner. "My mommy's friends say I should see a counselor." Jeremie only rolled his eyes in disgust. "Do you mind if I call you odd Max?"

Max thought for a second and said, "Sure, I've been meaning to get a new name anyway." Max turned around and hollered at Ulrich who was now chatting with a girl at the end of the playground. "Hey Ulrich!" he hollered. Ulrich cocked his head in Max's direction. "Call me Odd from know on, 'kay?" Ulrich gave Odd a salute and then ran over to Odd and Jeremie.

"This is Jeremie," Odd exclaimed before Jeremie had a chance to introduce himself. The blond began bouncing up and down, waiting for Jeremie and Ulrich to begin some small talk.

"Hi Jeremie, want to come a play with us?" Ulrich asked Jeremie politely. The brunette was such a contrast to his rambunctious pal "Odd". Jeremie nodded yes. Ulrich grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the monkey bars where Max was showing off Jeremie and his new name, Odd. All of the girls giggled at his new name except an Asian girl.

"I like your name Max, I mean Odd," she said bravely, rebelling the other girls' opinions. "My name is Yumi, and your name is really cool," she said while blushing.

"Your name is cool too," Odd shouted. He hopped up to grab a monkey bar and began swinging across them. "You should come play with me, Ulrich, and Jeremie. We three are best friends and you can be a best friend too. These girls don't seem to like you that much since they are all making faces at you behind your back." Yumi glared towards the other girls and climbed up to the top of the monkey bars where Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie were suspended from. "Best best friends!" she replied back. The four new friends trekked across the entire playground for the rest of the morning until their teacher called them inside. The gang walked through the door all holding hands and smiling. Only one thought went through Jeremie's mind, and that was how lucky he was to have three brand new friends on his first day of school in his new school.


End file.
